


Day Sixteen: Pinned Down

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Child Abuse, Day Sixteen: Pinned Down, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2019, Winged Alec Lightwood, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Sixteen: Pinned DownOrAlec tells Magnus a little bit about his childhood
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Whumptober [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183
Collections: Shadowhunters Whumptober 2019





	Day Sixteen: Pinned Down

"Stop it Robert! He's only a child!" Robert Lightwood heard his wife shout from outside the cell he and a few were in. The shadowhunters had the abomination, formerly known as his child, pinned to the ground as he kicked, screamed and cried. 

"MAMA! MAMA! MAKE IT STOP!" the child screamed, red-faced and tears rushing down his cheeks as the shadowhunters continued to pull and cut at the strange black wings that had sprouted from the boy's back a month ago. 

"Robert listen to me! Alec is your son! You can't do this to him! Please stop this-

" **SILENCE!** This thing is a monster and an abomination and will remain down here for the rest of its days. I highly suggest you leave as you are distracting us from our work" Robert commanded his hysterical wife as she stared at him sadly 

"Alec, Alec baby I'm here, mamas here" Maryse said gently to Alec, the ten-year-old staring at his mother with wide fearful eyes, his face pushed painfully into the concrete by one of the shadowhunters. 

"It hurts" He sobbed wishing he could grab his mother's hand. 

"You're strong my boy, just focus on me okay? I-It'll be over soon" Another wave of tears threatened to fall as Maryse watched on with guilt twisting at her heart, there was nothing she could do, her husband was the head of the institute, her little boy was nothing but a prisoner to the shadowhunters now. 

"There was nothing she could have done, Robert had all the codes to the cell and mum had no way of getting in. Her only choice was to…" Alec trailed off and dropped his head into his hands, Magnus' hand gently rubbing between his wings 

"Do you resent her? For leaving you behind?" Magnus questioned. Alec had spent the last hour and a half explaining his past to Magnus, hoping it would give his boyfriend some more insight to where he had come from and why he could never go back. 

"I think there will always be a small part of me that will hold a bit of hatred for her leaving, but I think my concern for my siblings outweighed that a lot more. If she hadn't of left and one of them had also got wings… I don't want to even think about what Robert would have done to them" Alec dragged his hands down his face with a sigh before sinking unto Magnus' side. 

"If I could kill Robert without putting you at risk I'd do it in a heartbeat my love" Alec snickered, draping his wing across himself and Magnus in a protective manner. 

"He'll get what's coming to him eventually, I'm just lucky that he sent you to find me… Another person could have just taken me back and gotten the reward. I would have been back down there again" Magnus noticed Alec's eyes growing slightly distant as he began to think back to his prison cell that he had considered home for over 13 years

"Hey, hey no thinking about that place remember? You're home and safe with me, you're never **ever** going back there, I won't allow it" Magnus squeezed Alec tightly to bring him back to the present, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt Alec relax. 

"I don't wanna be anywhere else, I love you Magnus" Alec smiled gently up at his warlock 

"I love you too my angel, we're gonna make some happy memories together, I promise you" 


End file.
